True Love Way
by Ophelia Duchamp
Summary: Alexandria, or Alex as she's liked to be called, is the new Prophet of the Lord. A bit of an AU where Kevin Tran has passed and now it's Alex (with her girlfriend, Marie) to protect the word of God.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I like making up new characters (a lot) so it'll be more focused on them but with the Winchesters and Cas on their side. Please enjoy!**

"You won't get to her," I gasped, bleeding out, almost blacking out. I kept whatever strength I had to tease Crowley. "She'll just disappear in front of you, like always,"

I blacked out finally, thought I fell down, not remembering after I closed my eyes. Though I'm pretty sure it was Crowley who had beat the living crap out of me, making me pass out and lock me up. He'd save me though. He has to. After I told Castiel everything I knew about where the new prophet is, he'd have to save me. After all, she _was_ my girlfriend.

For a while, Alexandria (she likes Alex though) was freaking me out. I didn't know what she was going on about. She was getting headaches and weird _visions_… I was worried for her. Migraine medicine didn't even work and I took her to the hospital. That's when Castiel showed up. Alex didn't understand at first when he said she was the _prophet of the Lord_. She was Agnostic. I was Catholic. I took to convincing her that it explained why she's been seeing visions and the headaches and everything. Castiel seemed to stare at me empathetically. If he were an angel wanting to protect her then I'd have no problem with that. I wanted to keep her safe. That was how Crowley started chasing us all over the damn place. We were somewhere in Italy one time but another minute we were in an abandoned cabin. Cas took Alex with him and told me she'll be safe with him. I didn't want to leave her and he tried to tell me she'd be safe with him. I was afraid for her, for us. Our lives were never the same…

Cas took her away from me and a couple of days later, Sam and Dean came to me, _trying_ to save me from demons. I had learned everything to get rid of them and they had busted in the place like they were big-time superheroes. But they weren't, I had threw salt in one demon's face while saying the exorcism while they were prancing around with their guns and knives… but they took me in. Cas told them to keep an eye on me. But they wanted me for bait. If demons can get to me, then Crowley had more of a chance on reaching me. I didn't even know where Alex was, but he believed whatever relationship we had, she'll come to me if I was in grave trouble.

It was the truth.

Dean was getting food while Sam and I were waiting at the hotel room. It was when Crowley's demons barged through the door. It was four to two. It was too late for us to grab any weapon and one of those bastards hit me on the side of my head, passing me out. I awoke with Crowley in front of me.

I prayed hard for Alex to be okay. It was a bad idea because Sam, Dean and Cas showed up with Alex in tow. It had been three months since I last seen her.

"Alex," my voice cracked.

"Oh, how lovely," Crowley smirked, "two little love birds,"

"All right, Crowley, what are you planning?" Cas demanded.

"You can't just take her…" Alex begged. "She hasn't done anything!"

Sam reached for her, trying to calm her down. "Shh," I heard him.

"Well, I need the _prophet_, the new one now. So, give me her and we'll see who'll get to the tablets first, yes?" Crowley asked, thinking it was such a great idea.

"We can't do that…" Dean growled.

I saw Sam and Cas beside him, ready with weapons.

"Oh, you boys always have to save the world… take a break now and then," Crowley commented.

He had stabbed me in the abdomen. I didn't see it coming. I had blood on my hands where he had stabbed me. Alex had ran to me and Cas, Dean and Sam all were flanking her, throwing a knife here and shooting bullets there. Demons' bodies were falling to the ground and Crowley had disappeared.

"Oh, god, no!" I heard Alex exclaim, "Cas heal her, please!"

"Hold on," he said through gritted teeth, putting his hand on a demon, wasting him. He had moved us from the warehouse and in a random cabin out in the forest, I guessed.

Cas had bent down over me and put his hand on my stomach. I heaved one big sigh and looked over at Alex, bloodied hands and sweat on her forehead. I put both of my hands around her neck and kissed her. I missed her so much…

"Alex, I didn't think I would ever see you again," I gasped. "I love you,"

Sam and Dean just stood there awkwardly, trying not to stare.

"Can two women show their love to one another?" Alex asked, annoyed.

"Oh, uh, yeah, we're just gonna make sure…" Dean began.

"…that everything's good around here," Sam finished.

They both left and Castiel just stood there, stoically. We both stared at him and finally Dean came in and rushed him outside the room, closing the door behind them.

"What happened? Where were you?" I asked, hurriedly.

She sighed and gave me a weak smile. "Let's clean ourselves off first,"

When we were done in the bathroom, Alex had explained she was somewhere safe and Cas did a good job on keeping it that way. Sam and Dean didn't do so well of a job with me but they tried. I still didn't know where she was for the past three months but I didn't care. It was like she was avoiding the question, changing subject. She was with me now and we were going to kick demon ass. At first, she told me I shouldn't be involved. But I loved her! How could I not? Wasn't I already involved? She looked at me discerningly and just gave me a forehead kiss. I fell asleep next to her by the time the boys and angel came back in. The last thing I remembered was holding on to her sweater tightly, before the boys pulled me away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

"How in the hell did you lose _her_?" I spat at the boys.

We were standing around in a deserted parking lot, Dean was sitting at the wheel and Sam was the only that got out of the car to greet me. He knew I would be mad. I was next to them in a crappy Honda Civic that was banged up pretty badly. They just randomly gave it to me when they had told me to blend in a crappy town with a crappy life, like everything was normal and Alex wasn't in any sort of trouble. They did have a point: Crowley didn't need me and he would've killed me regardless… Alex was the reason I was alive and she was almost protecting me even if she wasn't physically here with me. I hated it. I wish things could go back to normal.

"We didn't exactly lose her," Sam began to explain.

"You just don't know where she's at?" I mimicked Dean saying a thousand times to me before, "I get how Cas is trying to protect her and all but do we really have to be _apart_?"

"Yes! Crowley knows you're her weakness and we're trying to hide you from him the best we can," Dean said from inside his car. "Going from place to place,"

"And such a good job with that!" I yelled again, "but I think losing Alex is _his _advantage now,"

"It's fine, Marie, Cas is the only one who knows. Just trust us and go back to the apartment, pretend like everything's fine, okay?" Sam tried comforting me. "Alex is a smart girl, she can handle herself,"

"I know she can," I said. "But can you guys take care of _me_?"

Sam looked at me as I got inside the Honda. Crowley could've killed me so easily without the boys in sight but they were always near. I've seen about five demons already passing through town and Sam would bust in wherever we were, Dean in tow, wasting their asses.

I drove the usual thirty-minute drive from the outskirts of town and made it to my apartment in about fifteen minutes. There she was. Alex, on the couch, passed out. I rushed to her, gently nudging her to wake up.

"I'm here now, baby," I told her softly.

She woke up, excitedly, pulling me closer to kiss me. It was three months, fourteen days and three hours since I last saw her.

"Dean said you can't be here, Crowley will—"

"It's fine. I told Cas I wanted to come and see you. I can't stand being far away from you,"

"What's Cas been doing?"

I sat down on the couch with her, facing myself to her directly and she took my hands in hers.

"Right now, giving me some time with my girl, about thirty minutes more…" she checked her watch, "he used a distraction. But we're trying to see if I can pass along this whole _prophecy_ thing onto someone else,"

"What?" I exclaimed. "You can do that. I mean, it's your responsibility..."

"Well I don't want it! And so far, Cas has told me the only way is to die,"

I was silent. "Alex,"

"I know, I know, Marie," she began and kissed me a few times on either sides of my cheek. "What else can I do?"

"We'll run," I told her suddenly.

"You can't stay with me, you know how easily Crowley'll just grab you up—"

"Listen, I've been learning from the boys and I'm getting better at defending myself against demons," I tried to convince her.

"Marie, I said no,"

She checked her watch again nervously.

"Then what the hell am I doing then?" I asked angrily. "I'm going all over the damn country with those two boys while my girlfriend goes off with some _angel_,"

I was standing up, pacing back and forth in the small apartment I was squatting in. Then I heard wings flap, looked up to see Cas.

"Time's up,"

"No…" I said but Alex had stood up and kissed me quiet, her arms around my neck, then walked over to Cas, disappearing for the third time.

I whispered, "damn it."

When I was on couch, wearing three sweaters, gloves and a blanket over myself (no heater in the middle of November), eating an apple, I heard the boys coming up. I was all ready packed and ready to go with my bags near the door. Immediately when Sam had opened the door, I was walking past them with my duffel bag. Dean had grabbed another one of my bags with 'feminine products' as he calls it and we all got inside the Impala once again. This time it was different though. It seemed we didn't really have a destination, like Crowley had demons everywhere this time and we kept on driving to town after desolated town. _It was unbearable_. Sleeping in the back of an ancient car was exhausting and I was lucky enough to get even two hours of sleep in there.

One night where I could barely sleep, (somewhere in Texas) I slowly sat up and looked around. Dean and Sam were sleeping in the driver's and passenger's seats. I opened my bag to retrieve a lighter and noticed I was down to my last two cigarettes. I hadn't ever smoked before all this crap started happening, learning about demons, leviathans and stuff… but eventually I fell into a pattern of smoking one every night since Alex left me the first time. As I puffing on my second to last cigarette, sitting on the hood of the car, I heard the car door open and close. I puffed one last puff and threw it on the ground.

"Hey, Dean," I said before choking on some smoke that caught in my throat.

"Are you _smoking_?" he asked, leaning on the car beside me.

"Uh, no," I gasped, "...don't tell Alex,"

"Secret's safe,"

"Do you know what we're even doing?" I asked. "Driving around, I mean,"

"We're hiding you," he said, tiredly.

"I can tell you guys are so happy to be babysitting me,"

"Cas wants to make sure you're safe, for Alex's sake,"

Silence.

"I'm wondering myself if Cas is all right,"

I looked at him curiously. He had this certain look, as if I noticed something familiar. But then it hit me.

"You love him," I told Dean. It was more of a statement.

Dean grew defensive.

"He's done a lot for me!" he start to yell and noticed Sam still sleeping in the car. He lowered his voice. "Cas has just been through a lot to having to take in a prophet, that was my job... she's the only one that knows about the angel tablet,"

I looked at him and wanted to roll my eyes. He did love him.

"I asked you that because Alex told me I had the same look when I saw her,"

The last time Alex saw Dean was when the last time Crowley had captured me. She noticed it too when Dean was around Cas. He had the lovingly look in his eyes every time he saw Cas, when they were together.

"Don't deny it, Dean," I stated and climbed inside the car again to try to get some sleep.

I left him there to ponder it over.


	3. Chapter 3

"You found it?" I exclaimed.

Me, Alex, Sam, Dean and Cas were meeting in an abandoned house that looked like there was an explosion there before, maybe a meth lab or whatever. The windows were non-existent, glass everywhere and the door came off it's hinges. But Sam, Dean and I demon-proofed, angel-proofed and whatever-else-that's-out-there-_proofed_… the entire house. He wanted a moment to speak with us and decided against all odds to set up a safe house up somewhere in Illinois. Hence, the proofing the house against whatever's trying to get Alex.

"Yes, keep your voice down," Alex told me and I mouthed _sorry_. "Like I told Cas, I'm throwing this son of a bitch away,"

"You can't just _throw it away_," Dean started, "it's not a Starburst wrapper,"

"Why can't I?" she asked, furiously. "This piece of crap has been giving me and Marie nothing but trouble,"

"Alex, you're the one that they chose to protect the tablet," Cas added, "you can't throw away that responsibility,"

"Oh my god, that's the sixth time I've heard that…" she mumbled, grabbing her hair with both of her hands. "And the only way I can get out of this is -"

"No, Alex, stop it," I told her, "don't even think about it,"

"This is a _curse,_" she said, exasperatingly. It looked like she was about to cry.

I went up to her and held her in my arms, trying to soothe her.

"I'm here, baby," I whispered in her ear. I kissed her cheek.

"You're willing to die to give up this prophecy?" Cas asked. No emotion in his face but I could tell he was thinking of something. I glared at him. He avoided my gaze though.

Alex hesitated before she said something. "Yes, I would,"

I let go of her, slowly stepping away from her.

"Why the hell did I do all this for you then?" I cried. I was so furious at her, to the ridiculous notion she made, didn't she love me?

"No, Marie…"

I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in there.

I just stood there, not sitting down in the case of contracting a weird disease or something. I had never cried easily but that night, I felt as if I was going to cry a river… for her, which made me cry even more. I just heard voices on the either side, mainly Alex trying to get me to unlock the door.

"No! Just go on with that plan of yours," I yelled back. "I don't seem to matter!"

"Please, open this door, Marie," she pleaded.

A second later, Cas appeared in front me with Alex in tow. I wanted to slap him in the face and right as I lifted my right hand to do so, he disappeared.

"Damn it," I gasped. I looked down at my feet. I couldn't look at her in the eyes.

"Just listen, Cas told me about something… it sounds crazy but it _might_ work,"

"Killing yourself?" I choked out. Tears were rolling down my face and I wiped them away quickly. I wanted to be strong. Well, I tried.

"That's part of it," she began to explain, "there's a myth about some sort of incantation…"

"Spell?"

"Sort of, yeah, but it'll work if a love of a person's life has passed away…"

I just stared at her, blankly. I had no clue what she was going on about.

"True love, Marie," she told me. "With a true love's kiss, the one that has passed, will come back again,"

"_Are you freaking kidding me_?" I asked.

"I know how it sounds, like something out of a Disney movie, but Cas said it might work,"

"_MIGHT?_" I exclaimed, "so we're basing all this off a hunch?"

"But don't you love me enough to believe that it might return me from death,"

"This is too big of a theory to actually test it though," I said, looking away from her, "there's a chance that a kiss from me might save you and then there's another chance that you will never, ever come back to me…"

"Can you risk it?"

"I can't even believe you're asking me this question, Alex!" I spat out. "We're risking our lives together,"

"What lives, damn it?" she asked me. "Our lives of running around, escaping death at every damn moment of our lives with Crowley right behind our asses,"

I flinched a bit. I didn't like the way she put it.

"Well, hello, loves, having a nice chat," I heard Crowley in my left ear.

We were in the middle of the living room again. I held onto Alex's hand.

"What the hell?" I asked…

Then I blacked out. That's one reason I hated being human. I'm always the first one down in supernatural situations like these.

I woke up in a hospital bed, looking around and finding a needle in my left arm. I wiped my eyes, still a bit blurry until I saw Dean coming in with two cups of coffee. Sam was sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Alex?" I said, noticing my voice sounded raspy. "What happened? We need to…"

I stopped talking. My throat was achy.

"She's fine, Cas got her out of there in time… barely," Dean said quietly, handing a cup of coffee to Sam.

"They knocked you out pretty quickly," Sam told me.

"_Freaking demons_," I growled. I grabbed my head with both of my hands, it was pounding. "What did they hit me with?"

"It was a demon," Sam reminded me again.

"Jesus, it feels like I was in a car accident," I started to get up and felt my toes touch the floor. "We need to go,"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes, yeah, I'm fine…" I got up from the hospital bed and almost collapsed but Sam, who was closest to me, sat me up on the bed again.

"No, you're not," Dean growled. "I know you're wanting to save your _girlfriend_ and all but you need to slow your roll,"

"Then why don't you help her!" I yelled at him. I pulled the ivy out of my arm and threw it on the ground.

I began to slowly get up this time without falling.

"She told me how we can stop this prophecy crap," I began.

"Cas told us about the true love way thing," Dean said.

"The only way to get to Alex is through Crowley," said Sam.

"_She's with him_?!" I exclaimed. "How the hell did you guys let her go?"

"I'm sure she's fine. At least Crowley doesn't have the tablet," Dean said optimistically.

I was walking around to where my clothes were on top of a dresser and shooed them away so I could change. When I was discharged and we were walking to the Impala, I had decided on the ruthless tactic Alex told me before Crowley bombarded us.

"Let's go and kill my girlfriend."


End file.
